Black Cat
by talentless26
Summary: People would usually stay away from black cats, but following one could actually could lead to some good luck. A story of how a black cat reunited a girl's lost love. Amuto. Pleas read and review.


Hi! I'm back. It's been sooooo long since I written a fanfic. But here. I couldn't sleep last night because of this idea. This was originally for a different anime, but I just decided it was better here. Anyway, enjoy. Please read and review. I do enjoy reading comments and accepting critisicms.

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara.

A few more minutes and its summer break. Students were getting cranky; others kept staring at the clock. Even the teacher, who was supposed to be giving them the class' last lesson, was already in vacation mode. You could say all of them had their brains switched off already, and only Hinamori Amu seems to be in deep thought.

Amu was sitting beside the window and can't help, but to look out. She could feel the warm summer breeze that caressed her face, hear the sounds of birds chirping around the garden, and flowers opening up towards the sun. Elementary students were already out, and they were running wildly, savoring the beginning of summer. She sighed.

"… It's been two years since I last saw him. He hasn't written a single letter..." Amu thought.

"…and that concludes the lesson for this semester. Don't forget to finish your summer homework," the teacher said sluggishly.

Everyone jumped out of their seats, rejoicing for the start of summer. The room was immediately vacated by everyone, except for Amu and her best friend Rima.

Rima stood up with her stuff, and tapped Amu's shoulder.

"It's summer. Aren't you going yet?" She asked with an indifferent face. Same old Rima.

"Oh. Haha... Yeah, I'll just fix my things and we'll be going." Amu answered.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I've known you for so long, so I know you're still thinking about him. Get over it. Its's been two years, he's gone off somewhere, and didn't even tell you, do you think he loves you?"

"Rima, it's not that really. I'm just…. sad because… my parents are going out for the holidays and left me at home. Haha…" she answered with a little more energy.

"Well, you aren't fooling me. Anyway let's go."

They were going home, and they decided to go through the park. They were just walking, enjoying the atmosphere, when a black cat crossed their path. Amu stared intently at its eyes, as if she could understand what it was thinking.

"Amu, hurry up," Rima said who was already ahead of her.

"Rima, why don't you go on first, I'll just take a walk around the park."

"Are you sure? I'll just join you."

"No need. Your parents might get worried. I'll just call you tonight."

"Ok. Bye," and with that they went their separate ways.

Amu enjoyed the park. For a moment she was at ease, but when she saw a couple sweetly holding hands, she felt her tears about to come out. She wanted them to stop as to not catch any attention from others. She gave herself a big slap and when she opened her eyes, there it was again, a black cat. Again, it stared at her with its shining blue eyes. It walked away, but Amu followed it. It kept running through the forest and she continued to follow it until they both stopped at a tree.

It was huge, with its branches spreading out producing a giant shade. Amu felt as if she wasn't on earth anymore. It was peaceful, tranquil. She sat underneath the tree, but the cat walked over to the other side. It indeed was a big tree. Amu was surprised to find Tsukiyomi Ikuto on the other side. He was sleeping like a child, defenselessly.

There was a mix of emotions, she was angry that he left and didn't say anything as to when he'll come back. She was sad that he left her without a word. But she was sure she was happy to see that he was safe. She didn't bother moving to his side; instead she just started talking to him, not even caring that he was asleep. No one was there anyway.

"I hate you, you know. You left me and went to who knows where. You didn't even write. I'm mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I'm mad because… I wasn't able to tell you that…." She sighed and smiled. "…that I loved you. I liked the way you would tease me. I liked the way you would magically appear in front of me especially the times when I need you the most." She sighed again. "At least you were there right beside me, I liked…loved you. Now that I saw you again, it is clear. I can't deny it any longer. I still love you. How about you, do you love me?"

She peeked again at Ikuto, who was still sleeping. He shifted a little and opened his eyes. Amu began blushing, different shades of red.

"Did he hear me? Oh no. Idiot." She screamed at herself.

"Amu, long time no see. What are you doing here?" Ikuto said, half-asleep.

"It looks like he didn't hear me," she thought. "Nothing, I just followed that cat, and lead me here, to you."

"Oh. How have you been? Did you miss me?" He said with a smirk.

"Are you an idiot? Why would I miss you?" She looked away.

"Really? I certainly missed you. I missed the way you would blush, the way you tied your hair in a goofy fashion, the way you would stare at me with those eyes. I missed your laugh, smile, face, lips." he said inching closer and closer to Amu, caging her within his arms.

"Well…" she said struggling to break free, "I…" she was cut off by a pair of lips.

He kissed her gently at first, Amu's eyes widened, but she just closed it. Whatever was happening she had no reason to argue as she was enjoying it. Then the kiss became deeper, and Amu pushed Ikuto away. She looked down and there was a necklace with a black heart as a charm.

"What is this?" She asked still upset about ruining the kiss.

"You're in high school, yet you don't even know what that it. That is a necklace," he said sarcastically.

"I know, but why?" She replied angrily.

"Its, what you call a collar, so people wouldn't think about touching you." He began standing up.

"Why bother? I'm not yours anyway."

Ikuto laughed. "Really? Read what that says."

On the heart was a word. "Amu…"

"That's my heart, and it is yours. You better take care of it because as you know humans can't live without it."

"Then what about you? If you give it to me, you can't live."

"I'll just be taking yours." He turned around and began walking away. After a few moments he was gone.

Amu was no longer sad. Somehow he managed to renew her faith in him, and her patience to wait for him. He was good.

She stood up and looked over the place he sat. There was a small piece of paper. She picked it up and written in his handwriting…one word.

Yes

Amu folded the piece of paper and just laughed. "That idiot. I guess he wasn't asleep." She said as she began to head home.

Thanks for reading. I don't know whether this is a one-shot or not, but if I have new inspiration and time why not. Please read and review. CONSTRUCTIVE not destructive criticisms are appreciated


End file.
